University of Folspool
The '''University of Folspool '''is the Empire's primary seat of learning. History Founding The two University founder's, known in their own records as Ezekiel and Azrael, were a pair of Itinerants charged with recovering as much of the Ancient's knowledge for use by the Empire. During an investigation of ruins which were later determined to be an Ancient observatory, Azrael was struck ill by an unknown illness. Sure that the cause was seals of protection on the ruins, the pair became obsessed that a great secret was hidden in the ruins. To support their endeavour, the base camp gradually evolved on an outcrop, a stone building set to survive while the pair delved into the ruin. With no single great find in the ruins after seven years however, the pair determined that it was time to ruminate on their findings. Calling the few scholars of that ancient time to them, they founded the house of learning shortly after the port city itself, naming it the University of Folspool. University Household With the pay of the Itinerant Order, the pair and their gathered scholars were able to continue their study with little to disturb them, able to pay for a full Household to maintain them and the new building. In order to make use of their investment, the Itinerants began to send promising individuals to be trained in what arcane lore the pair were willing to teach. Azrael shifted focus in 99. Realising his age, he began to catalogue all the mundane knowledge of the time, establishing the Imperial Calender, amongst other standards used throughout the Empire and the world to this day. However, the differences in the teachings of the pair led to a rift in their friendship, which eventually culminated in Ezekiel's mysterious death in 104. Breaking with the Order In 492, the Master of the University determined to break the hollowed establishment off from direct ties with the Itinerant Order, instead supporting itself through charging of students and donations. While the Itinerants continued to fund students and thus the University, it effectively became an independent organisation. In 512, House Ravenwold became a supporter of the University, offering generous donations and training the first of the University's Household Guard. Recent History Recently, the University has been an unofficial headquarters of the Vanguard Circle, with most of the Circle's members taught in its hallowed halls. During the War for the Black Throne, the University remained staunchly neutral, defending itself from attempts by any side to seize it. Teaching The one institution within the Empire with Imperial grace to teach the way of the Marks, the University remains the center of controversy. Along with these teachings to the limited numbers who pass through it's halls, it also studies and teaches the arts of herbology, alchemy, medicine, astronomy, warcraft and history, amongst others. Rarely students will not limit themselves to one area, rather learning a mixture. Scholars and Students Most students come from noble houses. Paid for through their family's fortune, or even in some case's their high Lord's coin. Commoners and lowborn are also admitted freely, should they be able to pay or recieve patronage. Common patrons are Lords, Guilds, the Church and the Itinerants Order. Often, those who are given patronage return to serve those who paid for their time in the University, using their new found skills to better their master. Category:Groups Category:Locations